Sly 2 Band of Thieves:Disguise Bridge
"Disguise Bridge" was a job for Sly Cooper in Jailbreak of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Walkthrough Objective #Defend Bentley as he places charges along the bridge. How to Complete To pose as a statue, Sly will need to break the statue first. After he breaks a statue, he must get onto the pedestal they were originally on and hold down . This will allow Sly to pose as a statue as long as the button is held down. Sly will start off at the bottom of the bridge. The first guard will approach the area, so break the nearby statue and pose where it was originally on. Once you are behind the guard, sneak attack him from behind. After that, follow Bentley to the top of the bridge and once at the top, Bentley will run down to go put bombs around the bridge. While he is doing so, flashlight guards will go patrol the bridge. Break a statue and take its place to avoid getting caught. Once the guard has his back turned, sneak up behind him and take him out. After taking out two flashlight guards, Bentley will notify Sly that he is done placing the first bomb in and that he is moving to the next stress point. This time, Sly will need to take out three wolf guards. He will be able to sneak attack one from behind, but the others will hear him as soon as he does so. He must fight them off until they are defeated. After that is done, Bentley will notify Sly that he got the second bomb in place and is going back across the bridge to place the next one on. The first guard that comes out is a flashlight guard which can be easily dispatched, but following him will be two bat guards. Take out the first with a sneak attack and quickly get rid of the second before it can call out more guards. Once that is done, Bentley will notify Sly that he got the third bomb in place and is going across the bridge to place the fourth one on. Now Sly must defeat two wolf guards and once they are defeated, you will have to get rid of a flashlight guard. Once that is done, Bentley will tell Sly that the fourth is now in position and then he tells Sly to cover him while he goes across the bridge to place in the next bomb. Now Sly must defeat two wolves and two bats. Take out the first guard with a sneak attack and then proceed in defeating the three other guards. Once the guards are defeated, Bentley will tell Sly that the bomb is in place and he is going across to place the next bomb in. After defeating the two flashlight guards that go across the bridge, Bentley will tell you that the last bomb is in place, and it's time to go. Bentley and Sly then get to the other side of the bridge as the bombs take out the pipes beneath the bridge. After this, the job is complete. Pictures Disguise1.png Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 2: Band of Thieves